Como nuestro hijo
by Katou BanKido
Summary: Fuji se hace cargo de sus cactus como cada mañana, pero esta vez hay algo en uno de ellos que le llama mucho la atencion, y no solo a el. Dream Pair


Le debía este fic hace siglos a mi hermanita Susy ;w; ( Zussane S.M ) siento haberme demorado tanto pero si era para ti y era de la Dream Pair, tenia ke estar bien pensado uwu espero te guste~ *3*!

**Como nuestro hijo**

Eran muy escasas las ocasiones en que me tocaba darles una ducha a mis cactus, yo le llamaba así al regadío.

Cada uno era completamente diferente al otro, así también día a día iban apareciéndoles más cositas que sólo yo notaba, mis hermanos dicen que siempre han estado igual.

Esa mañana les tocaba su ducha a todos, habían pasado ya los 20 días que acostumbro esperar entre una y otra. Me acerqué a ellos con toda calma, era aún muy temprano para ir a la escuela.

Con regadera en mano, fui dándole su baño a cada uno. Fue allí donde noté que nuevamente habían crecido y cambiado, fijé mi atención en uno de ellos que había tomado una forma bastante llamativa para mí. Le crecieron dos puntas que parecían filosas, una a cada lado lo que le daba la apariencia de un gato, más por la que le salió detrás que hacía las veces de cola.

-Eiji…-Sonreí para mí mismo, la presencia de ese chico en mi vida era cada vez más constante, más necesaria. Por un momento pensé en dárselo como obsequio, pero conociéndolo seguramente se le iba a morir.

Lo medité durante el camino hacia Seigaku, viendo las hojas caer rendidas ante el otoño, disfrutando del sonido crujiente al pisarlas.

-¿Eh? ¿La forma de un gatito? Nyaa! ¡Qué bonito!- Una típica reacción de Kikumaru Eiji, llegó a escupir un par de granos del arroz de su almuerzo al gritar.

-Sí, mira- Le mostré la foto del cactus que había tomado con mi celular, no podía llevarlo a clases ya que corría el peligro de dañarse.

-Wooh! ¡Es cierto, tiene orejas y colita! –Se colgó de mi cuello para ver bien la foto, bueno, la verdad es que no hacía falta pero me gustaba esa forma infantil y dulce que tenía de hacer las cosas.- Quiero que me lo des~

-¿De veras? ¿Sabrás cómo cuidarlo?-Di en el blanco, de inmediato hizo puchero y comprendió que hasta las plantas de plástico se le morirían por lo distraído que puede llegar a ser.

-Hmm…entonces tengo otra idea –Sonrió para mí, mostrándome sus blancos dientes.- Iré a visitarlo cada cierto tiempo, será como nuestro hijo!

Debo admitir que su respuesta me dejó perplejo, pero lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no pude reírme pensando que era una broma.

-Que ideas tienes.-Lo miré con ternura, dándole una suave caricia en el cabello.- ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle a nuestro hijo?

-Veamos… algo que nos represente a ambos…Kikuji!-Era de esperarse que dijera algo como eso, pero no me molestaba, al contrario.

-Bien, puedes visitar a Kikuji cuando desees.-La conversación se cortó de forma abrupta ya que llegó el profesor a dar la clase, así que comenzamos a enviarnos mensajes por papel para quedar de acuerdo. Era día viernes por lo que no había problema en que Eiji se quedara en mi casa.

-¡En persona eres aún más lindo! Hola Kikujiiii~ -Acomodé nuestras cosas en la habitación mientras Eiji jugaba con el cactus, tan animado que quien sólo lo escuchara realmente creería que estaba hablando con un bebé.

-Nee, Eiji –Posándome detrás de él, le di un beso en el cuello.- Es hora de que papá y mamá vayan a la cama.

-Fuji…-Se sonrojó de inmediato, volteando el rostro para encontrarse con mis ojos azules penetrando en los suyos. Tuve que acercarme un poco para corregirle.

-No, Fuji no –Dejé mi boca a escasos centímetros de la suya.- Syu-su-ke

-Syusuke…-Repitió, obediente. Un beso profundo bastó para demostrar mi aprobación. Lo llevé hasta la cama fácilmente, obviamente conocía muy bien mi propia habitación, pero cuando quise desnudarlo él me detuvo.- No podemos…Kikuji nos está viendo.

Ante su comentario tan cargado de dulce inocencia quise comérmelo a besos con salvajismo pero me contuve, levantándome para poner una pila de libros delante del cactus.

-Ahora está bien, apagaré la luz para mayor seguridad. –Presioné el interruptor y regresé a su lado, sintiendo como el mismo Eiji iniciaba un nuevo beso y una lluvia de caricias que no cesaron hasta que vimos amanecer.

Horas más tarde me levanté, dejando a mi pareja descansar un rato más en la cama. Me acerqué a retirar los libros que había puesto para dejarlos en su lugar, miré hacía la fila de cactus y descubrí con gran sorpresa que nuevamente algo había cambiado:

Kikuji había dado una flor.

Fin

Aahhh la wea moeeeeeee xDD! Tenía ke escribir de la Dream Pair! Mi hermosa OTP! Los amo los amo los amooooo! *explota*


End file.
